Adjusting
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Emma has a difficult time adjusting to life in the fairy tale world.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Emma Swan had lived in the real world for over thirty-four years, and she wasn't sure how to get used to the fairy tale world as both worlds were vastly different. The adjustment period would be difficult, and she didn't look forward to it. Her sixteen year old son was thriving, however – Henry loved being in this new world. Emma was secretly envious of his ability to adapt so quickly. "What are you thinking about, Em?" Snow was worried about her daughter.<p>

Emma startled, unaware that her mother had walked up behind her. "Nothing much." She was lying though, and hoped Snow couldn't tell.

She could, though. "Emma, I'm your mother. I may not have your ability to tell when someone is lying, but I do know when my own daughter is. Please tell me what's wrong."

Emma struggled to come up with something for a few minutes before she broke. "I just miss the old world sometimes. I mean, I love having Henry and you and my dad, but everything is so different here. I'm not used to it yet."

"Oh, sweetheart. It's okay – We're all still getting used to being back here. I think you forgot that we were gone for thirty-four years. I loved the real world, too, you know – I miss it myself. I think your father does also. But we'll get used to it, and everything will be fine. It'll return to normal soon, I promise."

"Thanks, M ... Snow … Mom? God, I don't even know what to call you now!" Despite herself, Emma laughed, and her mother joined her.

"Call me whatever you're comfortable with – I'm fine with it. You'll call me Mom if and when you're ready." She looked forward to the day Emma was comfortable enough to call her "Mom".

"Thanks." Emma smiled at her and then stood up and hugged Snow. They stayed that like for a few awkward seconds and only pulled apart when Charming showed up with Henry in tow.

"My wayward grandson wants to run all over the kingdom." Despite his fear for Henry, Charming still couldn't stop beaming at him – He was very proud of his grandson for figuring out the curse and bringing Emma back.

"Henry, did you forget what I told you about being careful?" Emma glared at the teenager.

"I'm sixteen years old, Mom! I can do this." Henry just wanted to explore this world and no one would let him – It was driving him up the wall.

"I know you are, but this is unfamiliar territory. I don't like you out there by yourself because it's not safe. Go with your grandfather or someone else, please. I don't want you hurt." Emma still had nightmares about Regina trying to kill Henry when they first tried to break the curse – It was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Luckily, he had been saved.

Henry finally softened and relented, instinctively knowing what his mother was thinking about – He knew her well. "Okay, Mom, I promise. I won't go out into the kingdom without somebody else with me."

Emma's eyes narrowed. Her lying radar, as Snow had deemed it, was pinging. There was no doubt Henry was probably going out to explore on his own, but she had a feeling he'd stick closer to the castle. God, she still couldn't believe this was her life sometimes.

A few weeks later, Snow invited Cinderella over so they could talk. It was going to be a girl's night since Charming and Thomas were taking Henry out to finally explore. "Ella, I've missed you so much!" Snow hugged her friend, while Emma waved. Alexandra was with her nanny for the night so the grown-ups could talk alone – They needed this alone time.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ella was curious about Emma – She and Thomas were forever grateful to Snow and James' daughter for helping them save Alexandra.

"I'm good. Starting to finally get used to this place, at least a little. I miss jeans, though. These clothes suck." Emma stared mournfully at the dress she was wearing – She had always hated wearing dresses in the real world, and she hated them even more now.

Snow and Ella nodded in agreements. "Jeans were amazing. There's so many luxuries I miss." Ella sighed – Despite her issues in being a teenage mother; she sometimes missed the real world.

"I miss cars, too. And roads. And various things, such as my students." Snow had loved teaching and she wished she could still do it here. However, she had a kingdom to run and there wouldn't be enough time to do something like that.

Emma sighed. "You want to find the best alcohol here and get drunk?" She liked that plan – It was a great one.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Snow headed towards her husband's liquor cabinet and tried to find the strongest drink there was. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a few drinks, then returned to Ella and Emma. The drinks poured all night, and the women just kept talking. They were definitely drunk by the time that Charming, Thomas, and Henry returned.

"I see you found the alcohol." Charming didn't mind, though – Snow had been far too stressed lately, and she needed the relief.

"Yes, we did." Snow giggled and then stood up. She stumbled over to her husband's side and then hugged him.

"Ella, are you ready to return home or should we stay?" Thomas wasn't sure if he wanted to take his wife home drunk. It wasn't the first time she and Snow had done this, but it had been a long time since they had.

"Let's go home. I want to see Ally." Ella hugged Emma and Snow, and then grabbed on to Thomas' hand to keep steady. The two families said their good-byes, and then Ella and Thomas slowly walked away.

"Time for bed you two – You'll be feeling this in the morning." Charming struggled not to laugh when Emma glared at him.

"I miss Graham – Do you think he's still around?" Emma hoped he was – She had learned a great deal about the Huntsman from her mother.

"With the way the curse works, we're not entirely sure." Charming's heart broke for Emma – She was clearly still missing the sheriff (or Huntsman, in this world) she had fallen in love with back in the real world.

"I hope we do. I want to be with him." Emma struggled not to start crying – This is why she hated drinking. The last stage of her getting drunk always led to her being maudlin, and it sucked.

"I know you do, Em. Come on, bed time." He helped her to the bed, and Emma was fast asleep in seconds. He returned to his bedroom, where Snow was waiting for him.

The girls' night in of drinking had actually helped Emma, Snow, and Ella – They would be the best of friends forever.

Emma stumbled many times in the course of trying to adjust to the fairy tale world – She wasn't perfect and never would be. Plus, her princess status was stressful.

In time, Emma would adjust to her new world and grow to love it, but she would always miss the real world.


End file.
